Things Change
by Plushies64
Summary: Naruto is the new kid.Unfortunately he crossed path with the king of the school, Uchiha Sasuke. kinda like a bully/victim thing XD rated M! Attempt of humor. YAOI! Sasunaru -Discontinued FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

*cries* Man I suck at stories, but I love writing. Gosh, life's rough.  
Okeyy well, first attempt of a yaoi story, go easy on me :l

hehehe, yeah tell me what you think, you know how? By reviewing(:  
And I will love you forever :D

Hmmm, I'll take suggestions too xD

Ehrr, you should know by now, this story is Yaoi, Men to Men, Up the ass, Doggy style, So smexy men action :L  
Oh right, so if you're homophobic, then I suggest (I'm starting to like that word XD) you get the fudge nuggets out of here!!!

Ahh yes the disclaimer, I own Naruto and London, and Japan, your mom, a piece of paper, the government, George Bush -ahh never mind.  
No I do not own Naruto or Aim, Myspace or Death Note or any other thing, basically I own nothing. God you people know how to break someones dreams T.T

On To the story!!!

* * *

It wasn't long before my foster mom decided to move me to a all boy school. Of coarse I refused but damn she didn't crack. I asked her why and all I got as a answer was "'cause I'm your mom and what I say goes." Now that was mest up, I stare at the board for the longest time. This class is REALLY boring. Damn you Spanish teacher for being soooooo boring. I chew on my gum twice as hard, I always do when I'm bored.

"okay for this project, you will need partners." Oh great, New kid+ Proj. w/ partner= so much fun! I guess you know I'm being sarcastic. Ever sense I entered this God damn school, no one seemed to like me. And I owe it all to one horrible teme.

**Flash Back(:**

_I was skating on the sidewalk making sure every old bag see's me; it annoys the hell out of them. It makes my day hearing a old man screaming "GET OFF THE SIDEWALK YOU HOOLAGIN'!" I chuckled to myself as I made my way to the school building. This was my first day at Kanoha Academy. YAY! _

_I sigh as I slowly made my way threw the huge school doors. Students passed by glancing at me, gay. I roll my eyes and realise they were all wearing the same boring outfit. I look down, I am too but I did a bit of a make over. Or clothes over....whatever the point is I put a bit of "Naruto" in it :D_

_I had a chain with my initials hanging from one pocket and the collar of my white button up shirt was popped up, not trying to seem preppy or anything. The shirt wasn't tucked in my pants 'cause they were a bit low...yeah I mean a lot, again not trying to be ghetto, they weren't THAT low God.I had a white three row pyramid belt and a necklace with a blue Cristal hanging from it, swaying from side to side at each step I took. Oh and black an white jordans. Yeah I look smexy ;D Yes you're allowed to touch :D_

_Well in the public school I used to go, I was the "popular" one, Maybe 'cause I was the biggest class clown. I don't know ._

_I sigh and put on my headphones, listening to dragon force, closing my eyes and soon in of bumping into something "shit!" I said trying to keep my balance, unfortunately for the other guy he already landed on the floor._

_"watch were your going!" I scream at the raven haired kid. He frowned,_

_"I wasn't the one with my eyes closed." He said turning away. Oh hell no,_

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" I say glaring at the back of his head. He snorted and turned my way "Uchiha Sasuke" He said as if saying 'someone more valuable then you' My eye twitched_

_"well that's a lame ass name!" it really wasn't, it was pretty cool. But I wasn't going to tell him that, pshh I'm a dude. What kinda guy would say, "Ooh you have a purty name" to another guy? not me. He glared at me and I grinned,_

_"what's your name, dobe?"_

_"Don't call me that, teme!"_

_"hn"_

_"Uzumaki Naruto!" I say loud and proud. He looked like he was about laugh, that bitch._

_"and you make fun of my name?" he said amused._

_"yeah, you got a problem?" Next thing I knew I was backed against the locker and his face only inches away from mines. Damn when the hell did that happen?!?!_

_"Listen dobe, your new so I'll just let you off with a warning. Don't mess with me" I tried to let myself go of his grip but failed, "Whatever, you're not the boss of me! TEME" He glares and punches the locker next to me, really close to my head. Startling me for a minute but I manage to calm myself quickly._

_"You have no idea what you just walked into" I 'pshhh' him and watched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. _

**-End of Flashback D:-**

After that day it was complete hell. The second day of school I was running late and manage running without breaking a sweat, I guess I'm just awesome like that 8D. As soon as I made it to the school gates I saw teme leaning on them. It was as if he was waiting for me, I tried ignoring him but he ended up pushing me towards a near by tree(which I'm sure wasn't there before...). Next thing I knew I was gasping for air and clutching my stomach in pain, that bastard beat me up and walked away like nothing happen.

I bet you can tell that all I've done was avoid the asshole, but no matter were I hide he finds me and beats the crap out of me. Don't think that beating me is the only thing he does. 'Cause it's not. He drops my books, pushes me towards lockers, lies to teachers so I can get detention, brakes every single skateboard I've EVER owned(damn bastard, he's the reason my Peggie bank is almost empty !) and THE most annoying of them all, turns the lock of my locker around so it's hard for me to open it, making me late for class. Damn that teme, he's lucky I'm not a snitch.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I take my notebook and shove it in my book bag making my way towards my next class, and guess who I see? No, not a squirl, that was yesterday. If you're still guessing then I'll just tell you, the one and only, TEME!!!!!! *applause in the background* I hate you.

He smircked as I try to make my way around him.

"Where do you think you're going dobe ?" I try pretending I didn't hear him and keep going. Bad idea, he just ended up grabbing my arm and throwing me towards a near by locker. God damn were the hell are the teachers when you need them?!?

"I asked you a question, idiot." He said quite harshly.

"To my class were else bastard?" He growled and pushed me as hard as he can so I landed on the floor. He was standing right in front of me ready to quick the fuck out of me but tensed up. Then smirked...not a good sign...

"well, well, well what do we got here?" He bend down and reached towards my book bag. Shit, my sketch book. AGHH out of all the days of forgetting it, I decide to bring it today ! God you must REALLY hate me...

"Who new lil' Uzumaki can draw?" Bastard, he better not mess with that book. It's really special to me, I'll die if he-

**RIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!**

No, No, NO, **NO! NO**!!! (**A/N: **I couldn't help it xD )

"AGHH!!!!" Before I new it I threw a punch straight to the pretty boys face, maybe it was luck. 'Cause I didn't miss, best part was, Sasuke was so much in pain I was able to run for it. With my things too, but not my sketch book. All those drawings took me SO FRICKEN long, I almost started crying when I saw the torn paper. BUT my anger got the best of me. HURRAY FOR TEMPER!!

"UZUMAKI YOUR LATE.....AGAIN" Damnit. I looked at Iruka but didn't bother giving a excuse, he's gonna give me detention anyways what's the point? I sat myself to my assigned seat. Just then the door open, in came Sai....wait, Sai doesn't have this class. What's he doing here?

"Naruto is wanted to the office." With that Sai left. What I do? Did Tsunade found out what I did?!? Wait did Saskue snitch? What a bitch. What a pussy. I stood up and walked out. Damn who knew he'll be such a wimp? HAH! The great Uchiha isn't so great after all ! Just then I felt someone grab my shirt and abruptly threw me to a locker. SHIT !! Man what the fuck???

"You thought I was gonna let you go that easily?!?" Ah crap man, life sucks. I looked away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I ignored him and looked towards the window. He grabbed my jaw with a tight grip, any tighter and he would brake it. He growled when my eyes were concentrated on something else that wasn't him. Damn I'm just asking for death.

"You're getting the beating of a life time, _Uzumaki_" He said my last name with pure hatred, damn just fuck my life. Before I knew it he let go of his grip and for a moment I thought he was going to let me go. Damn was I wrong.

I wasn't sure what happen but I ended up on the floor coughing up blood. My ribs were probably broken. It hurts like fuck when I blink, and I'm pretty sure my nose is bleeding....it's probably broken. Fan-fucking-tastic. So far Sasuke left, sparing my life, thank you Jesus ? I made my way towards the nurse's office.

"Miss?" I said walking in with pain all over my body.

"What now Naruto?" She said turning around, her eyes widened as she rushed towards me.

"What the hell happened to you?!?!" I just stayed quiet and looked away... maybe if I said I fell down the stairs she'll believe me. No, I said that last time.

"I...fell" nice one...

"And landed on what?!?!" She said checking my wounds.

"the stairs ?" I said, she looked at me as if I grew three heads. Which would be pretty cool...come on three heads, three sexy heads :D Yeah I know.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm sending you home." Yeah I kinda expected that....

"ok" I said as she started making a phone call to my foster mom. Well look at the bright side....No more Sasuke ! :D

____________________________*________________________________

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked as looked over the class.

"He went home early." Sasuke said taking out his History book

"ahh I see, do you know why?" Sasuke shrugged innocently. Kakashi smirked,

"Then you wouldn't mind giving him his homework, will you?" Sasuke glared. '_Damn you Kakashi' _Sasuke thought as he kept glaring. _'then again it'll be a sweet opportunity to beat Naruto up in his own house.' _

"fine" Sasuke said taking the extra homework and text book.

"Where does he live?" Sasuke asked plainly.

"The address is in the book" Kakashi answered. Sasuke nodded, He couldn't wait to go visit the dobe.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you ENJOYED!!!**

**Author NOTE : **Depends on how this chapter goes, I'll make another ;D

If you review, I will be REALLY HAPPY. An& I'll mention you on the next chapter !

Have sexy day...o.O

P.S I NEED A BETTA HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

review :D


	2. Sasuke's little visit

BWUAHAHAHAHA.....Soooooo, wazzuuupp XD

Yeah... thanks for reviewing, Sorry if you felt pressured -.-  
Yeah, I know that wasn't nice XD

I won't do it anymore....Or will I?

Hmmm who knows?

P.S ! This story would've been done a LONG time ago BUT my computer was spazzing out on me. D: Yeah and school started meaning a HELL of a lot of homework for me. So I'll try to make the chapters faster and longer. Uhmm, that's why I took too long :|

ON TO THE STORY!!!

* * *

I throw my book bag half across the room not caring were it landed. Egh, I didn't have to tell my mom I was here. Sense you know she's the principle of Kanoha High and is never around. What? How else was I able to get in? Come on now people use your brain! The funny thing is she doesn't know about Sasuke bullying but even if she did there would be nothing she could do about it. He's of coarse the "King" of the school, his father owns it. Fuck I hate rich bitches. The only thing she does know is that I always arrive home with some sort of injury.

I sigh. "Damn that Uchiha and his prick ways."

_GRUMBLEEEE..._

"I'm hungry!"

'_No shit sherlock'_

"Ey! I told you to shut up!"

_'Make me!'_

"FINE!" **_"I just wont think, lets see you beat that!!" _**....**_"Not thinking, Not thinking. SHIT I'm thinking about not thinking!!"_**

_'Dumbass'_

"Oh screw you! I want a burger."

I look inside the fridge to find a left over burger king. With MY name all over it, literally. Tsunade always takes my left overs and it pisses me off. So in order to keep my precious food safe, I write my name all over it. With sharpie. Smart :D

_'More like stupid...' _I growl.

"I said SCREW YOU!"

Silence...

OK! I walk towards the game room (Yeah Tsunade gets paid good) and sit on my orange bean bag. I smirk as I turn on my play station(Got it for Christmas :D). Ooh yeah baby, Final Fantasy 8!! Yeah I know I don't get out much...shut up. I grab a bite of my burger and a sip some of my soda. I guess I was so distracted on the game I didn't notice the door opening.

"Hn dobe."

My eyes widened, holly shit please tell me I just imagined that. PLEASE LET IT BE MY INNER VOICE!!

_"No sorry dude, not me." _

Yeah now you talk. I slowly turn to see Sasuke leaning on the open door. What the HELL is he doing here?!?! _"Maybe he thought you were throwing a tea party?" _You're making fun of me huh? _"Yeah, you're so dead." _Fucker.

"W-why, Ho-ho-how you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You left the front door open, idiot." I glare

"Asshole..." I mumble getting up, dusting the crumbs of my shirt. I guess I was in so much pain I forgot to close the door. Hmmm, wait! What makes him think he can just come in here?!?!

"What was that?" He said referring to what I mumbled.

"Nothing" That ass just walks in like, like

_"an ass?" _Yes. Like an ass.

"What makes you think you can just walk in here, like you-"

" 'cause I have something for you, idiot." For me? _"no for your pet frog," _He knows about Chuwie? _"No stuuppeedd!! I was being sarcastic!"_Ooohh that's not nice... _"-rolls eyes-"_

"What is it?" I say a bit too exiting. He takes off his black JanSport book bag(1) and throws 7 books at me. Which I failed to catch, causing more injuries. Fucker.(I like that word)

"Homework...great...thanks?" I pick up the books and leave them on the bar table.

"hn." I turn and watch him watching me, watching him, watching me, watching him, watching the books, watching him, watching-ah you get it.

"You can leave..." I said braking the uncomfortable silence...and stares...stupid books.... He smirked.

"I'm hungry" uhhh? I watch him(....) walk towards the kitchen and opening my fridge. WTF?!?! This is my HOUSE. This is my SHIT. AND THAT'S MY MONSTER!(2) What- What am I doing just standing here? _"You're just talk and no actions." _And to think I got rid of you.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TEME?!?" Sasuke looked at me as if I was...._"stupid?" _Fuxk off.

"Getting food, stupid."

Grrr. He smirked. Again.

_**It's early in the morning,  
I'm just waking up.  
I have a rumble in my belly.  
I am R Kelly.** _(3)

I haven't heard that ringtone in a while...

"What the hell is that?" I look at Sasuke as the retarded ringtone kept going.

**_My woman comes in the scene.  
I think oh damn girl I wish you were 13.  
She says heres your eggs and bacon for your waking.  
She says I love you baby, last night I wasnt faking.  
I say here listen up I got to keep it real  
This food sure looks good but bitch I want some cereal_**.

Oh Damn Kiba'scalling me! I race towards my book bag but I couldn't find. Shit!! Were did I throw it? The ringtone kept going

**_So I put on my clothes; I cant believe these hoes  
In to the kitchen I goes bitch I need my cheerios.  
Now Im so damn mad I can hardly sing.  
I says what she says what I says what she says I didnt say anything._**

Damn it Kiba, you and your lame ringtone!

AH HA! I found it! I search through the pockets of the bag and took out the orange covered sidekick. I quickly answered it

"Hello?" a familiar voice came to my ears as the other talked,

"Yo! What took you so long to answer?" I roll my eyes.

"I couldn't find my phone. You picked the worst ringtone ever!" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah I can't get over that." I shake my head.

"So why did you call me?" I ask searching the kitchen. That teme disappeared, shit I'm pretty frightened now.

"I can't call a friend? I'm offended fox boy." Grrr.

"Pshh yeah some friend, you haven't called sense I left." I lean on the kitchen counter. Maybe the asshole left? _"Maybe"_

"Yeah my mom forgot to pay the phone bill." I roll my eyes Kiba, you asstard.

"Right 'forgot', Now why are you calling me?" I ask again.

"Oh yeah, you want to go to the mall with me???" I walk out of the kitchen and past the front door. Hmm, it's closed...he probably left.

"Err"

Kiba lived far away from where I did. Which took 2 hours just to get there and the mall was another 30 minutes. You see kiba lives in the Hidden Sand Village(**A/N: **Shut up, I couldn't think of any other place. My mind's in a blur right now. :P) And I just moved to Kanoha. Originally we never got along with Kanoha. We were always against them in EVERYTHING. Seriously. Sports, Science, Math, Art. Whatever, you name it.

That's why Kiba flipped when I announced I was moving here. Yeah you can imagine him screaming about, "YOU'RE LEAVING US FOR THE ENEMY?!?!" heh, good times. The reason for the move was because of Tsunade's job, she was arranged to be principle of Kanoha High(as I told you earlier). Hence me moving there :(

"AWWW!! Why NOT?!?" I pull the phone away from my ear.

"Damn dog breathe, chill. I'll go if you just shut up" Yeah I know I'm mean but that's how we are with each other. It kinda offends the people aroud us, I'm not sure why though...

"HURRAY!!! Alright, I'll talk to you later!!!"

"Right, bye." I hung up and shove my phone inside my pocket. I need a nap.

I drag my feet up the stairs, man am I tired. I open the door of my room and flop on my bed. Hmmm sleepy, sleepy, sleepy.

"Your not planing on sleeping are you? Dobe." Damnit I thought he left! GO AWAY!! ..... is he gone?

"Dobe." _"nope" _Thankyou captain obvious. _"Just trying to help."_

"What teme?" Silence...

Then I felt his hand griping the back of my neck, pushing me into my pillow. His legs were on both sides of my waist, straddling me. So far the only thing that came to my mind was : Shit I'm so fucked, NOO!! I'm too young to die!! I still haven't been to the All Time Low concert. There's no OJ left!! Kiba named his dog Akamaru! I'm allergic to mushrooms!!! MY NAME IS NARUTO!!

....

Yeah, when your near death you think things that aren't necessary. Shut up...

Just then Sasuke released me. I jump off the bed and run to the other side of the room grabbing my bat on the way. You're probably wondering were I got the bat, funny story really. It was on sale and I just had to have it 'cause it was shiny (I'm attracted to shiny things) and- _"Naruto. Stfu."_

Screw you suck my balls!(4) _"....too easy..." _Grr bitch, Grr.

Sasuke was looking at me with a odd look, I guess he was confused at the faces I was giving. He shook his head and walked near me I grip the bat tighter.

"Stay away! this thing's made out of metal! I'm not afraid to use it !" He smirked as he reached for the bat. His hand griping mine. I felt my heart beat speeding and my palms beginning to sweat. What's he doing?

He lowers his head,

"You're really cute."

...

....

......

"EH?!?!"

**TBC**

* * *

(1)There so God Damn popular!! For real and They're NOT cheap.

(2) It's a energy drink. It's really addicting. They banned me and my friends from buying it :( We're "too young," fuckers.

(3) it's parody of R Kelly's "Trapped in the Closet" from Mad tv. The song is "trapped in the cupboard."

(4) You have no idea how many BOYS say that when they're mad.

Review if you want !


	3. Sasuke You Whore

Hehehe :D

I love cliffhangers :O

except when it happens to me D:

THANKS 4 REVIEWING!!!!

Damn I love you guys :D I get happy when I see reviews even if it's just 3 or 4 XD  
Err, uhmm yeah hope you enjoy !

WOOHHH!!! I accept suggestions, 100% !!! I always take the time to add a little bit of what my readers want !!  
So go ahead don't be shy :D

* * *

**Naruto: 16 years old.  
Sasuke: 16 in a half.  
Kiba: 16 years old.  
Sai: 17 years old.  
Gaara: 16  
Tsunade: 50-60...86 ? XD  
Sandwich: 2 years....I really got to throw it away.**

**A/N, MUST READ: **I realised that in chapter one I put Kiba's name as Sasuke's helper. Yeah sorry about that, I meant to put someone else as Sasuke's helper, I'll change it. Once again I apologise, my mind was a complete blur at the time :( Sorry if I confused you xD

* * *

I open my eyes in shock as pain shot threw my body. Leaving me without air.

D-did he j-just PUNCHED ME?!?!(**A/N: **I wonder how many people will be royalty piss 'cause of this ?)

You don't just, just...say _that _to someone and kick there as- ehm..hurt them!!

_"He kicked your ass dude" ....._

"hn, you're still a baka." I was about to SCREAM at him to get out of my house. But I guess he read my mind, 'cause he took his stuff and left. Damn that Uchiha ! What the hell's his problem?!?! Why-why was I so excited ? Why-why.....

_**"You're really cute."**_

Why did he say that if he didn't mean it ? Why am I over reacting for something like this...something so.... _"real?" _

I sigh in frustration. I'm pretty sure things won't change.

_______________________________|*|________________________________

**3rd Person Pov :D**

Naruto sighed as he passed the wet worm towel on the back of his skateboard. He smiled satisfied of the design. A drawing of a golden fox with nine tails on the back, red flames surrounding it and the signature of the creator, **_Uzumaki Naruto. _**Originally the skateboard was completely black but Naruto thought it was too dull. So he added some "BIZAMMM!!" to it. He decided to name it, _Kyubi._

"Alright Kyubi let's see what you got !" Naruto smirked as he put on his earphones(1) and ran down the stairs. He walked(More like ran) towards the sidewalk and gently set his new and _improved _skateboard on the ground. He smirked an turned on his blue ipod. The Frey- Over my Head.

He sighed as he started to move slowly with one foot on the skateboard and the other on the ground.

_**I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue, To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**_

He smiled as he started catching speed and both feet on the skateboard. He leaned his body a bit to turn as the corner of the street was spotted. He closed his eyes as the wind started to rush towards his face.

_**But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**_

More speed, more ! His foot touched the ground to push him more and more. He grin satisfied. The only time Naruto felt free and relax was when he was skateboarding. It was his life.

_**Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind !  
She's on your mind !**_

_"You're really cute"_

_"You're really cute"_

_"You're really cute"_

**SASUKE !!**

Naruto's eyes widened as he stumbles on some trash cans.

"What the fuck?"

He shook his head as he picked up the skateboard inspecting it if the desingn got scratched. He sighed in relief. _Damn that song! It made me fall!! _He took out his ipod and glared at the title of the song. He sighed as he changed it, Situations- Escape the fate. He smirked as he bobbed his head to the song,

**_SITUATIONS ARE IRRELEVANT NOW.  
SHE LOVES THE WAY THAT I TASTE,  
I LOVE THE WAY THAT SHE BREATHES_**

**_I TOUCHED HER OOH, SHE TOUCHED MY AHHH, IT WAS THE CRAZIEST THING-_**

"HEY YOU HOOLIGAN!!!" an elderly man came out with his boxers and a frying pan on his hand. Naruto immediately covered his eyes, _Oh DEAR GOD, SAGGY GEEZER TITS!!! _The old man continued yelling,

"YOU'RE RUINING MY SEX LIFE!! AGHHH *cough cough* AHHH!!" He was furiously waving the pan. Naruto ran off not caring if the old bag was having a heart attack.

"Damn....What the fuck was that?!?" He said sighing as he made his way to school.

Naruto looked around the school campus if there was any sight of Sasuke or his "groupie." He sighed in relief as he saw the whole thing empty. He took a step forward and looked around again, nothing. He kept on walking as he reached the front doors of the school. It was 8:36, meaning he completely missed first period. Man is Tsunade going to have a fit.

"I need a late pass.." He asked the lady on the office who was distracted with her nails. She looked up at him with a odd look.

"yah name ?" She asked taking out a pack of late slips.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." She wrote his name in sloppy cursive.

"k, what grade you in?" she said taking out a pack of gum and popping one in her mouth.

"11th" He said staring at the pack of gum, boy did he wanted one. The lady followed his gaze and smirked, she grabbed the pack and offered him one. Naruto gladly took one.

"Make sure they don't see you" She said giving him the yellow slip. He smiled.

______________________________|*|___________________________

Naruto struggled opening his locker.

The lock of his locker was backwards...again. Naruto sighed as he kicked his locker in frustration, _Why won't they just leave me alone?!? _He growled inside his head.

**NARUTO'S POV :D**

"hm, I can help you"

I turn to see Sai one of Sasuke's "Friends" I was completely furious with him. Why? It was his fault that I got beaten to a pulp.(2) If it wasn't for him I would have NEVER gone home early, Sasuke would have NEVER come to my house, AND Said those STUPID things to me ! It's his fault my life is now a living hell !

DAMN YOU SAI, YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!!! DIE I SAY!!!!!!!!

_"Dude, it's NOT all his fault. Maybe he was forced ?" _Hah, he's a senior..A fucking senior!!! _"So?" _Just shut up !

Sai looks at me as if I just lost my mind. I glare at him,

"I don't need your help" I say facing my lock and struggling to open it. YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT !! I ORDER YOU TO OPEN THIS INSTANCE!! GRRR PLEAZZZ!!!

AGHHH!!!

porfavor???

Damn it all.

Sai raises his eyebrow, I growl as I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Can....you PLEAGHSEE....open my locker?" I ask facing the other way. I felt stupid. _"you are" _Grr.

He smiled,

"Sure" It took him 5 minutes to unlock it and flip it over. I was pretty impress especially sense I never gave him my combin- That bitch knows my combination! I growl as I shove my book bag and gently set my skateboard in. Damn that Sai..

"Thanks" I mumble as I make my way for 2nd period. He mumbled something but I was too distracted on my own thoughts.

___________________________|*|___________________________

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Here" I say walking in on time.

Iruka glared, "you saved yourself this time Uzumaki" I roll my eyes. I'm always late for his class but I always have my reasons.

I sigh(seriously this is like 1,000,000 time I sighed.) as I make my way to my assigned seat.

Lucky for me Sasuke isn't here, WOOHOO!! If he was then it would just make things COMPLETELY WEIIIRRRDDD. And Awkwardddd, well for me that is.

_"Maybe he's late?" _

Why are you always trying to kill my joy?!?

_"Cos it's fun..." _

.....-sigh-

_"1,000,001 times!!!"_

-twitch-

**Far Far Away from the Class and School--**

"nnhhh!! ah n-no, not h-here- Ahhh!! S-Sasuk-ke!!"

a pink haired beauty said trying to push her lover away from her body. Sasuke growled as he tried to lift her SHORT, I MEAN SHORT skirt up. Pinky gasped as she gripped his shoulders.

"Aghh Sa-sasuke ! I'mmm goi-ing to be... agh late!!" She said moaning as the Uchiha stroked her oh so lovingly (**A/N: **I think I'm gonna puke but this is necessary.)

Sasuke glared as he pushed himself away from her. He walked towards the school gates ignoring pinky's apologies. She gave up as soon as he dissapeared and made her way to her school.

Sasuke sighed as he walked pass the lady that gives out late slips. She didn't bother telling him, he is of coarse was the king of the school.

"Sai..." Sasuke called out as he made his way towards the boy that was leaning on a random locker. Sai smiled,

"Yo" He said pushing himself off the cold metal.

"Come with me." Sasuke demanded. Sai rolled his eyes as he followed Sasuke to the boy's bathroom--

**Back With Naruto--**

"Mr. Iruka.... Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask trying to hold it. I guess he noticed 'cause he nodded and signed the blue pass. I walk out of the loud class and make my way to the first floor.

I stop my walking when I heard moaning from the boy's bathroom. I lean on the door to hear what was going on, curiosity man :| _"Curiosity Killed th-" _Shut the fook ahp.

"Ahh... agh...Damn it Uchiha..." My eyes widened, no ! No way.... I leaned a little closer but the door swung open and I stumble in.

Boy was I shocked. Sasuke had Sai against the wall his leg in between Sai's legs. I stood there my eyes wide and my feet completely glued to the floor.

RUN, WALK AWAY, HOP AWAY, WHATEVER JUST LEAVE!! but my body wouldn't react. That is until Sasuke looked at me with a smirk,

"enjoying the show? Dobe.." I felt a blush creep on my face as I finally gain control of my legs. I walk away from the scene but then I started running, running, and running.

I didn't care were I was going as long as it was far away from the Uchiha.

I gasp for air as I slide down on my locker, "I have to get out of here" I whisper to myself as I get up and unlock my locker. I take out my things and make my way to the exit. I don't really care if I get caught, Tsunade already knows I'm here but doesn't know I left. So I'm ok, I guess.

I make my way to the nearest train station, No way am I staying in Kanoha. I take out my phone and dial Kiba's number,

Ring, Ring, Ring-

"Yo" Kiba answered, I smirk what a relief.

"Kiba, meet me at the skate park...NOW." He sighed,

"Why? What's wrong? Dude, I'm at lunch right now ! I'm hungry!!!"

I sigh._"1,000,002 times!!" _Would you stop that!!

" 'Cause I'm on my way to Sand and I have money so we can go eat at burger king. So get your ass at the skate park"

"But it takes two hours to get here, no way are you-"

"I'm taking the bullet train(3) idiot, So go to the skate park!! No more questions!!" I hung up.

**At The Skate Park--**

I watch as Kiba arrived with his bike. I shake my head,

"What took you so fricken long?!?" I say throwing my arms dramatically. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you ok? You haven't been this freaked sense...you and Tayuya broke up" I glare at Kiba.

Tayuya was such a whore..like Sasuke. IN FACT they should get married and have 90000000000000 and 1 baby's. Each with different fathers AND mothers. Grrr...

"Shut up Kiba."

I say checking my skateboard for any scratches, _"You're obsessed"_

You're just jealous I love Kyubi more than you!

_"You even named it? What a freak."_

Jealouseeee!!!!

_"Grrr"_

Hey that's my saying!!

"Dude, quit fighting with yourself" I smile.

Kiba knew about me and my inner voice sense we were 12. It was kinda funny 'cause sometimes I'll argue with myself out loud, and scare Kiba away. But he has learned to accept it.

"Whatever man, let's go !!" He grabbed my shoulder and looked at me from head to toe.

"Not like that we're not. You know how valuable your reputation is in the skate park??" I shook my head.

"VERY"

Kiba said looking at me with that

'No-ONE-wants-to-see-the-king-of-the-skate park-with-a-preppy-private-boy-school-uniform-!-my-name's-kiba-I-rock-ok-back-to-the-subject-!-take-the-prep-shit-off!!' Look...

I gave him the 'Fwt?!?' look.

So he took my black blazer off and shove it in my book bag. He loosens my tie and untucked my white collar shirt. Then he took his book bag and fished out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and shoved it at me.

"Where am I going to change?!" I ask him, he smirked.

"No one's looking" I growl, damn that Kiba. I walk behind a large tree and take my dress pants off and put on the skinny's.

"Better !!" He said taking the dress pants and shoving it in my bag.

"Do you always carry around skinny jeans?" I ask curious.

"Hah, I had gym yesterday, last period." I smile. Kiba is always lazy to change back to his clothes so he keeps his gym things on. Surprisingly he forgot to take his clothes out of his bag.

"Let's go then !" I say making my way to the ramps.

"Naruto watch ou-" I hear Kiba say as I hit a biker, Damn this isn't good. The red head glared at me but then smirked. CREEPY!!!

"You're Naruto?" He asked checking me out. Why do they think I'm gay? I mean I'm straight ! right?

_"I don't know you seem pretty gay to me..."_ Have I ever told you how much I hate you? _"nope" _Well now you know..

"Yeah" I say picking up my skateboard.

"Hn, I'm Gaara. " my jaw landed to the floor

"NO WAY!"

**TBC**

* * *

(1) There's like a whole bunch of names for those. I wasn't sure which to pick xD  
(2) if your lost go then go to the beginning were the ages are. READ the authors note !  
(3) Let's just pretend the bullet train is affordable for poor Naruto xD

Rawr, This Chapter took long, Well for me. Mostly because the words were together every time I saved it and it got on my nerves. I went over this chapter 4 timess to see if everything was ok. So you better review :D

P.S Sasuke you whore xD

-


End file.
